


Confessions

by zuoanji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, love hotel scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: [continuation of the love hotel scene; spoiler free.]“Shuuichi…” her voice was soft and melodic, “You know. I want to have s-sex with you,” she stammered, leaning forward to peck Saihara on the lips. His breath hitched and the hand on her back gripped her shirt harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After years I finally come back with another fic; this time it's saimatsu. Surprisingly, this is only the second time I've written a het fanfic, so it might not be good. I'm very sorry if there's typos or anything like that, as I had no time to proof-read it. Also english isn't my native language so yeah,,,
> 
> I plan on writing more fics for NDRV3 in the future, but mainly oumasai, oumami, amasai and saimatsu. If you have any requests or the like, you can leave a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr http://saiharashvichi.tumblr.com ! ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoy and this isn't too awkward.

“I want you to do it to me…” Akamatsu whispered close to his ear and Saihara could feel a shiver run up his spine as he felt her breath on his neck. He was sure he was blushing down to his neck and his hands were trembling as well.

“It..?” he swallowed, nervous, his hands resting on Akamatsu’s small back. He could feel the heat seeping through her clothes. Her backpack was long abandoned, lying on the ground beside the bed. His gaze was cast downwards, seeing exactly how Akamatsu had straddled his hips. Her thighs looked soft and plum and if she moved a little Saihara was sure he would be able to see her panties as well. This thought alone was enough to feel his cock twitch in his pants and he cursed himself for getting hard over something like that.

“Shuuichi…” her voice was soft and melodic, “You know. I want to have s-sex with you,” she stammered, leaning forward to peck Saihara on the lips. His breath hitched and the hand on her back gripped her shirt harder. When they parted, Akamatsu looked at him. Saihara was torn; as much as he liked to grant Akamatsu’s wish, he didn’t want to take advantage of her and it would be awkward facing her after doing something so intimate. Would she remember this after they got out of the love hotel or not? If yes, maybe she would refuse to talk to him or even call him a pervert? He couldn’t imagine Akamatsu doing something like this, but still, his anxiety acted up.

“Do you not want to?” Saihara could hear the concern in her voice and he couldn’t help but give her a small smile. He decided to comply with Akamatsu’s wishes since he didn’t want to hurt her, so he leaned forward to kiss her, noticing how soft her lips were. A tiny gasp escaped her but she leaned into the kiss, her chest pressing against Saihara. His hands went from her back to her ass, squeezing it.

“S-shuuichi…!” their kiss suddenly broke as Akamatsu moved away from Saihara, much to his dismay. “You’re..e-eager,” her face heated up as she said this and he squeezed her ass again to see her blush even more.

“You’re cute,” he smirked. He didn’t know where he got his confidence from, but either way, he enjoyed it. Maybe it were Akamatsu’s reactions that gave him enough confidence to do this. He pushed Akamatsu on the bed and hovered above her, enjoying the view of her flushed face and her blonde hair spilled out on the bed sheets. He leaned down to kiss her neck, awkwardly nibbling and biting at her milky skin. She mewled underneath him, clearly enjoying what he was doing. Saihara hadn’t done this before so he was glad that he could pleasure her at least a little. He removed his lips from her neck and looked her straight into the eyes.

“Have you...um..done this before?” he asked, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks as well.

Akamatsu shook his head and gave him a small smile. “I want to give my first time to you.”

“A-ah,” he breathed, getting back to work. His hands roamed over her clothed body, from her sides to her thighs. When he lightly traced the inside of her thighs, a squeak escaped her and she closed her legs abruptly.

“A-ah..!” Akamatsu began, her cheeks flushing a shade darker, “Sorry, Shuuichi..you surprised me.”

He looked her in the face now and gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her. It was weird seeing Akamatsu insecure, but maybe it was like that for everyone. Not like he knew. He was nervous as well, but as long as what he did somewhat pleasure Akamatsu, he didn’t care.

His hand went back to stroking her thighs, watching how she brought her hand to her face to bite down on her finger in order to muffle her pants. Shuuichi became more eager and started to part her legs without wasting any time. This soaked out another one of Akamatsu’s squeaks and he looked at her to make sure she was okay.

“It’s, uh, okay. I’m just embarrassed, that’s all,” she gave him a heart-warming smile.

He pondered for a while before he sighed. “I see. If you feel too embarrassed, we can stop, alright?”

Immediately, Akamatsu shook her head. “No. I don’t want to..but Shuuichi, aren’t you nervous too?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing actually,” Saihara admitted, a small smile on his lips, “I’m nervous too.”

This information seemed to relief Akamatsu since her features softened and she let Saihara part her legs. Now that he had a view on her panties, he couldn’t help but blush as well. Her panties were very much like he had expected them. They were plainly purple with some white stripes on it.

“Ah,” he began, his voice trembling a little, “can you undress, Akamatsu-san?”

“ _Kaede_ ,” she immediately replied, her tone stern, “..but yes, I’ll do it.”

Saihara moved away from her, giving her space to sit up and watched how she slowly started to lift her pullover over her head and her shirt quickly followed suit. Now that her chest was exposed, Saihara noticed how big her boobs were. He may have blamed himself for being a pervert for thinking that, but in a situation like this, it’s alright, isn’t it?

Akamatsu made eye contact with him for a brief moment before she grabbed the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down. Her clothes ended up in a pile on the floor and once she was only in her underwear, she turned to Saihara, blushing.

“You too, undress,” she huffed, clearly embarrassed.

Saihara nodded and started unbutton his jacket, which did take some time since there were so many. Once he was done, he shrugged it off and it joined the pile of Akamatsu’s clothing on the floor. His shirt and pants followed too, and soon they were sitting in front of each other, only in their underwear, unable to say anything. Both of them were too embarrassed and Saihara could feel his hands shaking slightly.

“K-kaede,” he began, surprised that he used her first name by himself, “...I’ll kiss you okay?” he asked, so quietly Akamatsu almost didn’t catch it. She smiled softly and nodded.

Saihara leaned forward, cupping her face in her hands as he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss began sweet, with them slowly moving their lips against each other, but soon, Akamatsu squirmed against Saihara and he lost it. Without any hesitation, he licked Akamatsu’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly granted. He didn’t waste any time exploring her mouth and entwining his tongue with hers, a shiver running up his spine every time he did. Akamatsu writhed even more against him and soft moans spilled from her lips which sounded absolutely angelic to Saihara.

Wanting to hear more of her beautiful voice, he pushed her on the bed, never breaking the kiss. They pulled away from time to time to catch their breaths, but Saihara would start kissing her just as passionate again. He could feel drool dripping down from the corners of his mouth, but his lust-dazed mind was too occupied to register it. His hands almost wandered on her own to her still clothed breast, squeezing it. It was very soft, just like he expected it to, but he couldn’t help but be surprised. When he stroked her breast in a certain motion, Akamatsu gasped and squirmed underneath him, her face red.

“S-shuuichi,” she panted, her lips red from all the kissing, “...Wait.”

He did as he was told, removing his hands from her and patiently waiting for what she’d do next. She reached for the front of her bra and unclipped it, shrugging the rest off, which left her chest bare. Her boobs somehow managed to look even softer now and her nipples were a cute pink color.

Since he couldn’t wait, Saihara immediately started to suck on of her nipples, feeling it get hard in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, enjoying the way Akamatsu moaned from his ministrations and the way she’d slightly arch her back. His hand went to her other breast, gently massaging it before he started to play with her other nipple too, rolling it between his fingers.

Akamatsu could feel pleasure coursing through her body as Saihara touched her over and over again and her toes curled into the blanket as her back slightly arched off the bed. As he bit down on her nipples, she cried out in pleasure.

“Sh-shuuichi, no..it’s sensitive…” she whispered, breathless. Saihara looked up from her chest, taking his mouth off it, his hand leaving her other breast too.

Once again, he was hovering over her, looking deeply into her eyes. “You liked that, right…?” he asked, his voice laced with insecurity.

Akamatsu couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course, you dummy.” He bit his lip, his cheeks heating up upon hearing Akamatsu tease him.

“Alright, I wasn’t sure so…” he trailed off, his eyes fixed on everything but Akamatsu. It was too embarrassing to face her right now, so he avoided his gaze.

But he couldn’t do that forever since Akamatsu wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. This time Akamatsu was the one in control; her tongue stroked along his lips, begging for permission. Saihara opened his mouth, just to feel her tongue entering his mouth, hungrily entwining with his. She pressed himself harder against him, enjoying the feeling of their bare chests pressing together. In almost no time, they were sloppily kissing again, as if they hadn’t got a care in the world. Saihara wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back slowly as they kissed, moans spilling from their lips.

Saihara was already fully hard from all the kissing and his erection was straining against his boxers, but he didn’t mind since Akamatsu was kissing him so passionately, he didn’t want to break the magic. However, as Akamatsu moved her leg and it went right between Saihara’s, the friction made him moan, breaking the kiss.

“A-ah,” he panted breathlessly, awkwardly looking at a dumbfounded Akamatsu.

“Y-you’re already…” she said, her blush deepening, “Shuuichi, please, let me do this.”

And with that, she sat up, efficiently pushing Saihara down on his back, hovering over him. Now that the tables have turned, Akamatsu reached for the waistband of his boxers and before he could protest, she pulled them down, which Saihara had to help a little with to get them over his leg, freeing his erection. Her eyes went wide as she stared at it for a few seconds. His erection was resting against his stomach, the head flushed and slightly wet with precum. Experimentally, Akamatsu dragged a finger across the underside of the head, enjoying the way Saihara’s hips twitched and how a small moan spilled from his lips.

“K-kaede..” he breathed, his voice slightly hoarse, “I-it feels good.”

Akamatsu smiled at this, and the leaned forward to lick the head of Saihara’s cock. By the way he gasped she knew he wasn’t prepared for it. His hand reached for her hair, burying his fingers into her blond strands. She got a little more eager, taking his cock into her hand and licking up from base to head. Saihara’s breath shuddered as she did that and the grip on her hair strengthened.

“I hope I can make you feel good,” she murmured quietly, almost inaudible, before going back to work.

She took the head of Saihara’s length into her mouth, feeling it twitch on her tongue. She tried to take it in as deep as she could and started to swirl her tongue around the head, enjoying the way the other moved underneath her, completely exposed to the pleasure she gave him. Her head bobbed up and down a few times, her tongue licking underneath the head, satisfied when Saihara’s hips twitched upwards, obviously wanting more.

“S-sorry!” he said quickly between moans, his hand gently petting Akamatsu head as she sucked hungrily on his cock.

She hollowed her cheeks out to get more of his cock into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down aggressively, spit dripping down her chin. His cock was drenched by now but he didn’t care; the feeling of Akamatsu’s warm, wet mouth was enough to make his hips feel numb with pleasure and he writhed as moans shamelessly spilled from his lips. His face was flushed by now, his bangs sticking to his his foreward and drool running down his chin from having his mouth open too long.

As Akamatsu got a feeling for it, her tongue massaged all the places that would make Saihara go crazy.

“Mhm…! K-kaede, it’s so good, if you keep this up I’m-” he couldn’t finish his sentence, cut off by a loud moan. Akamatsu started to stroke what didn’t fit into her mouth, which made Saihara lose even more control.

She could feel his member twitch inside her mouth and she could taste precum on her tongue, indicating he was close. She gave him one hard suck, her head bobbing up and down as he gently held her head in place, helping her move up and down his dick. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he wanted nothing more but thrust into Akamatsu’s throat, but he knew he couldn’t do that.

Just as he thought that, Kaede pulled away from him, his dick now neglected. She sat up and her lips were a red and swollen by now, but he still thought she looked absolutely adorable. He didn’t know if it was because she had just sucked his dick that he felt like that, but he didn’t mind either way. Saihara sat up as well, smiling gently at Akamatsu despite his face being a flushed mess.

His hands wandered towards her thighs again, and this time she didn’t squeak but let out a small moan. He could feel that her thighs were wet and that alone was enough to make his dick twitch. _Shit_ , he thought, _I could come to this thought alone._

“Y-you’ve gotten that wet…” he murmured, gently probing at her thighs and savoring her mewls, “It’s hot.”

“A-ah, well I always get wet a lot…” she admitted, her face turning a shade redder.

Saihara nodded, taking the courage to touch his pussy through her drenched panties. She immediately tensed up, a gasp escaping her lips. It was obvious that she was really aroused and sensitive down there. Saihara liked it a lot. He rubbed up and down her panties a few times, enjoying the way Akamatsu adjusted to his rhyme, her hips slowly swaying in times with his rubbing.

“Nhhn...Sh-shuuichi..!” she whined, her hips moving even more, “It’s so good, please don’t stop…”

He started kissing her collarbone as his hands sped up, focusing on teasing her clit through her panties. Akamatsu parted her legs more so he had better access, which he appreciated. As he nibbled and sucked on her sensitive skin, savoring every little sound she made, he began to push her panties aside to touch her pussy directly. Her moans got louder at that and it only encouraged Saihara to take her clit between his fingers, gently rubbing it, careful to not be too harsh.

“A-ah, Shuuichi...a-already, please, do it more…” she slurred, her eyes shut as she immersed herself into the pleasure.

“K-kaede, you’re so cute,” Saihara managed to choke out between pants, his dick uncomfortably hard and begging to be touched. But he ignored his own desires and just focused on Akamatsu.

He shoved his fingers gently inside her pussy, feeling how loose it had become and how wet she exactly was. Akamatsu bit down on her hand, trying to muffle her moans as Saihara began to finger-fuck her, wet sounds resounding in the room. Akamatsu squirmed, her legs rubbing against the blankets uselessly. She got even wetter with every second and it began to drip down onto the bed. But neither Saihara not Akamatsu cared about that enough. As his fingers twisted and scissored, he hit an especially good spot which made Akamatsu’s toes curl, her mind numb with pleasure.

“A-a..!”

He could feel her walls clenching down on his fingers, which he assumed meant she was close. He rubbed against the spot that made Kaede moan the loudest against, with success. She moaned again, her breath getting wild and ragged. Saihara’s lips were still on her collarbone but then moved towards her neck, gently kissing it as his hand sped up.

“S-shuuichi…!” Akamatsu yelled, throwing her head back, “I’m gonna-!”

That warning was enough for Saihara to purposely tease her sweet spot, enjoying the way her hips twitched and she squirmed as she came, her pussy clenching down on his fingers, hard.

Her mind went blank for a while as she came and the moan that spilled from her lips was way too lewd. Saihara could feel her pussy throb around his fingers and he slowly removed his fingers, enjoying the tiny sound Akamatsu made when he did. After having come down from her high, she slumped forward, Saihara catching her just in time. Her face rested against his shoulder and she was still breathing heavily.

“Kaede?” he asked, his hand coming up to her head to gently stroke her hair, “Are you alright?”

She made a noise, which Saihara couldn’t understand what it meant, before she looked up to him. “Shuuichi, you haven’t cum yet,” she said, matter-of-factly.

Saihara’s face flushed a little and he coughed awkwardly. “Well, yeah but it’s fin-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Akamatsu made a noise of protest, a pout on her lips.

“No, Shuuichi, I want you to do it inside,” she bit her lip, “P-please.”

Silence hung over them as Saihara thought about it for a while, carefully trying to choose his words. His hand never stopped patting Akamatsu’s head, however.

“W-well. If that’s what you want, then…” he stammered, his voice soft, “U-um, lay down on your back?”

Akamatsu couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as she noticed how awkward Saihara was being over this despite them just having done things just as perverted. She obliged with his request, slowly moving away from him to lay down on her back, spreading her legs a little to give Saihara a good view on her pussy.

He swallowed nervously and hovered over her once again, a blush creeping from his cheeks down to his neck. Akamatsu thought he looked absolutely adorable like that and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him so close that he could feel his breath on her face. His erection brushed against Akamatsu’s thigh and she bit her lip.

“S-shuuichi,” she began, her voice higher than usually, “Please do it already.”

Her pleading was enough for Saihara to grab his cock, positioning it against her entrance. Her breath hitched and Saihara looked deep into her eyes, making sure that she was okay with this. He carefully pushed inside, a moan spilling from his lips as his dick was engulfed in the warm wetness of her. Akamatsu slightly writhed underneath him, her eyes tightly shut.

Saihara pressed a kiss to her cheek, his hips still. “Are you okay, Kaede? Does it hurt?”

“N-no,” she said, biting her lip, “P-please move.”

It did hurt a little, but not enough for it to be uncomfortable. The way Saihara had filled her up was driving her crazy and she had the urge to move her hips herself, but she didn’t want to, trying to keep her cool. When Saihara finally moved, pulling out his dick all the way before slamming in, Akamatsu’s head fell back on the pillow, a loud moan spilling from her lips.

Panting, Saihara thrust out again just to slam into her hard. He could see a little bit of blood dripping out from her vagina and it worried him a little, but by the way Akamatsu’s moaned and her hips began to move a little as well, he could tell that she wasn’t in pain.

“A-ah, S-shuuichi, it feels good..!” she gripped the pillow beside her hard, trying desperately to hold onto something, “H-harder-”

Saihara’s thrusts sped up and he moaned quietly as Akamatsu tightened around him. He leaned forward, pressing a heated kiss to her lips. She gasped in return and he used that as opportunity to slide his tongue inside, entwining it with hers. Neither of them managed to think coherently as Saihara thrusted into her over and over again while kissing her deeply.

The only sound that could be heard was their moans, mingling together with the wet sounds that resounded whenever Saihara would push his dick inside her pussy again. Due to Akamatsu’s prior work, he already felt close to cumming. But he wanted to pleasure Akamatsu for much longer than that, so he tried to hold out.

Pulling away from their kiss, a trail of saliva connected their lips, eventually breaking.

“K-kaede,” he moaned out, “I’m g-gonna cum soon.”

Akamatsu locked her legs around his back, allowing him to thrust even deeper, brushing against the spot that made her weak over and over again. She could feel herself getting wetter by second, her breath shuddering.

“Please do it inside,” she begged, her voice hoarse from moaning, “ _Please._ ”

Saihara hadn’t expected her to beg for it, but hearing her sweet voice laced with need turned him on even more and before he could register it, his hips sped up on their own accord. A shiver run down his spine as Akamatsu tightened up again, moaning loudly, and he tried to hit that spot inside her again. He was successful with turning Akamatsu into a moaning mess and soon his cock twitched, his orgasm approaching.

“Mhmm-” Akamatsu whined, her hands gripping the pillow so hard her knuckles turned white, “Shuuichi.”

Hearing his name moaned out was enough to send him over the edge, slamming into her one last time before his cock stirred and he emptied himself inside her. In his lust-hazed mind he could barely register Akamatsu’s moan, which almost sounded like a squeak and how her hips twitched and she clenched down on his cock.

“S-shuuichi..!” she moved her hips a little as she orgasmed, her mind blank, “Mhmm..!”

Fluid began to squirt from her vagina, efficiently wetting the bed underneath her and Saihara’s crotch. He probably would’ve minded if the display wasn’t so arousing.

Both of them didn’t say anything and the only thing that could be heard were their heavy breathing as they came down from their high. But soon, Saihara pulled out, his cock now softening and looked at Akamatsu, who laid there with her eyes closed. He could see how his cum started to drip out of her pussy, which, if he hadn’t just cum, would probably make him hard again.

He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forward and laid down beside her. Akamatsu opened her eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

“S-sorry. I got the bed all wet,” she stammered out, a small blush on her cheeks.

Saihara smiled back, trying to reassure her. “Don’t worry about that, we can clean up later.”

“Ah, about that…” she began awkwardly, “It’s coming out..”

“O-oh, wait, I’ll get a tissue-”

“No,” Akamatsu grabbed him by his arm, pulling him closer, “Let’s lie here together, alright?”

The detective could feel a small blush form on his cheeks, but he nodded.

“Can you say it now….that what I want to hear?” she suddenly asked, her eyes filled with something Saihara could only describe as love. His heart skipped a beat.

He cleared his throat, awkwardly chewing on his bottom lip.

“I love you…” he muttered, his voice quiet. Nonetheless, Akamatsu’s face lit up with joy and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kaede just gonna lay there with cum dripping out smh nasty


End file.
